Moving In
by Bo Jones
Summary: Emma, Manny, Jay, and Sean have graduated from Degrassi CS.What happens when they all move in together.This is a Jemma and Seanny.Chapter two is now up.Dedicated to flowersinthespringtime.
1. Chapter One – The Surprise

**Moving In**

**By: Bo Jones 2011**

**Summary:** Emma, Manny, Jay, and Sean have all just graduated from Degrassi Community School. This is a Jemma and Seanny story. Let's see what happens when Emma, Manny, Jay, and Sean all move in with each other.

**Chapter One – The Surprise**

**Emma's POV**

Happy Birthday Emma! Everyone at the party exclaimed. It was Emma's 18th birthday party and all her friends and family were there.

Manny walks over to me wearing a red and silver mini skirt and a silver belly shirt that says "Platinum Girl".

"Happy birthday Em! I can't believe were 18" Manny said to me after giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I can't either. I mean we graduated last week and we start university in the fall. All were missing are boyfriends" I said while staring at Jay and Sean who were almost unnoticeable.

Jay was wearing a black wife beater with a black tall tee on top with baggy blue jean and of course he had on his signature black hat covering his golden brown hair. Then Sean was wearing a red shirt that had a black dragon wrapping around from his left shoulder down to the right side and baggy black jean and his now curly hair that touches his shoulders was in a short ponytail.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side it's your birthday and today you are officially an adult" Manny said in a sing songy voice.

"Your right" I said as we walked over to the table were Snake was serving cake.

Everyone sat down to eat their piece of cake. 15 minutes later everyone was done eating and it was time for me to open my presents.

"Ok everyone can we please get quiet. It's time to open presents" Spike said while walking over to the table were the presents are.

I walked over to the table and picked up one wrapped in purple and gold wrapping paper and I immediately knew who it was from.

"Thank you Manny" I said before opening it up.

I opened it and saw a purple short dress with a gold trimming on it and a pair of open toe 3 inch heels.

"Manny there perfect" I yelled walking over to her and giving her a hug.

I put it aside and picked up the gift that had "From: Sean" written in blue ink on it.

"Thank you Sean" I said then opened it up.

Inside I found a pair of pink and red Reebok classics and air brushed on the left side of the left foot shoe was my first name in orange and on the right side of the right foot shoe was my last name in orange.

"There pretty. Thanks Sean" I said then walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then I walked over to the present that had Jay written all over it (the kind of wrapping paper he would use) and picked it up.

"Thank you Jay" I said then opened it.

Inside was a skinny rectangular gray box. I opened it and found a golden necklace with an emerald (green) colored leaf charm on it.

"It represents your pleasure to keep the world clean" Jay said.

"Thank you" I said then walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I opened the rest of my gifts and I was pretty amazed at the amount of jewelry and clothing I got. I gave my last hug to Heather Sinclair for giving me a very expensive lavender and vanilla perfume from Macys.

"Ok now it's our turn to give you our gift" Snake said.

"But dad there are no more gifts on the table" I said and looked around for any thing I may have missed.

"We know Emma sweetie, but if everyone can go the front of house" Spike said.

Everybody went to the front of the house and immediately saw a 2006 red Ford Mustang.

"OH MY GOODNESS" I yelled at the top of my lungs then ran to my mom and dad and gave them both a hug and kiss. Thank you guys.

"That's just the first gift. It's paid off so you don't have to Snake said after giving me the keys to my new car.

"We also got you and Manny (who stills live in the Nelson – Simpson household) on a Cingular family plan with 1000 any time minutes. You both also get the Motorola Razor. Manny you get the blue one and Emma you get the bright pink one" Spike said handing us our new phones.

"Don't worry about the bill because until this 2 year new plan agreement is over we get the bill mailed to our new house. That brings us to the last gift. You two are the new proud owners of a paid off house." Snake said while Spike put her arms out like when someone says ta-da.

"Are you guys serious" Manny and I said in unison then ran over to them and had a group hug.

"Yes we will be moved out by Monday. And we suggest you two get jobs and may be one or two roommates to share the utilities with" Spike said.

"Now can we get everyone to go back in the back yard for some dancing" Snake said leading the way.

As everyone walked back in the yard I took one last look at my new car. I put my new phone in my pocket and looked at the new house that I and Manny now owned then walked into the back yard to hear "Chicken Noodle Soup" playing on the radio.

I look at where a dance floor was set up and saw Jay and Sean doing the Chicken Noodle Soup dance.

As that song went off "Walk It Out" came on and that was Manny and my cue to get on the dance floor and get some attention. We walked it until it over.

Then "Lean with It Rock with It" and Jay, Sean, Manny, and I did that dance till the song went off.

"Ok let's slow it down Toronto with the new hit by Beyonce off her new album B-Day here's Upgrade U" the MC on the radio said.

As Jay Z started his little rap at the beginning boys and girls started pairing up and dancing. Manny walked over to Sean because she had been eying him since he came back from Wasaga Beach. She also told me one night that she liked him and I had no problem with that because I had moved on.

I walked over to Jay and asked him if he wanted to dance. And to my surprise he said yes.

"So Emma did you like my present a got you" Jay asked as we danced around the dance floor.

"Yeah I liked it a lot just like I like you a lot" I said then blushed.

I can't believe I just said that to him I thought to my self.

"Really you like me" Jay asked then said I like you a lot too. Then he leaned into kiss me.

Our lips were inches apart and as our lips touched "Love Changes" by Jamie Foxx came on.

We kissed for 15 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Our lips parted and Jay asked me the one question I wished would have asked me a while ago.

"Emma will you be my girlfriend" he asked me.

"Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend" I said then kissed Jay again, but this time I had to stand on my tip toes because Jay is like 5'9 and am like 5'5.

2 hours later my party was over and everyone except Sean and my new boyfriend Jay was left.

"Emma. Manny. Can you guys please take Jay and Sean to your room please so Snake and I can clean up the house and start packing" Spike said.

"Ok mom" I said and leaded the way down stairs.

"Guess what Emma and Jay. Sean and I are dating as of 2 hours ago" Manny squealed.

"Us too" Emma said while looking at Jay.

We all sat in talked for hours. Then the question came up.

"So Spike said we need two roommates with jobs to live with us and to help pay utilities. So since were dating how bout you guys move in" Manny half explained half asked.

"Sure" Sean and Jay said in unison.

"Great you guys we will run it by Spike and Snake" Emma said excited that their boyfriends would be moving in with them.

**Chapter End**

**Please read and review. Thank you for reading this first chapter I may need some reader in sight in this story so there may be some polls and questions that you the reader and review (I hope) will answer. First person to review will have the next chapter named after them.**


	2. flowersinthespringtime

**Moving In**

**By: Bo Jones 2011**

**Summary:** Emma, Manny, Jay, and Sean have all just graduated from Degrassi Community School. This is a Jemma and Seanny story. Let's see what happens when Emma, Manny, Jay, and Sean all move in with each other.

**B4URead: **The party was on Friday. So it's Saturday.

**Chapter Two – The Plan & the Boyfriend Problem - flowersinthespringtime**

**Emma's POV**

That night Emma and Manny both slept with smiles on their faces. They were happy about Emma's new car, their new Razor cell phones, their newly owned home, and the number one thing that made them happy was their new boyfriends that is now in their life.

Emma and Manny both woke up at 7:30am so they could get in the shower, eat breakfast, meet their boyfriends, and get the stuff they would be moving up stairs to their new bed rooms.

Manny got in the shower first while Emma choose what she was going to wear. Emma walked over to her their closet and looked inside and picked what she was going to wear.

She picked out a khaki mini skirt with green camouflaged sides. She also picked out a green camouflaged shirt. For shoes she decided to wear white Reebok classics. Then to top it off she planned to wear the necklace Jay gave her.

15 minutes later Manny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I can't believe Spike and Snake let us have this house" Manny said while walking over to the closet to pick something out to wear.

"I can't either. And I can't believe they got us Razors and me a car that by the way until you get your own it is our car" I said while getting the rest of the things I needed for my shower.

"Em you don't have to share your car with me, but since you offered ok." Manny said while putting on her panties and bra.

"It's ok Manny. Your like the sister I never had, but if I did have a sister I would so want her to be you and to share almost everything with her" I said then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I walked in and turned on the water on to hot with a very little cold and waited for the right temperature. When I got the temperature I like I removed my clothes and stepped inside the shower.

I put some green Dove soap (that's the kind my momma buys but I don't remember the name of it and am writing this at 3'o clock in the morning so I don't won't to go see what the name of it is. If you know tell it to me in a review and I will edit this part out) into my towel and washed my body. After I was done washing my body I moved on to my hair. When I had rinsed the remaining amount of shampoo (don't know what you're supposed to do first put a condition then shampoo. Once again review it to me) suds out of my hair then turned off the water.

I dried my soaking wet hair then got my other towel and dried my dripping wet body. Once the water was all dried from body I steeped out of the bathroom and saw Manny in what she was going to wear today.

Manny was wearing a red collared shirt with a yellow butterfly on it and had on a yellow collared shirt with the collar going over the red collar underneath it. Her skirt was like mine it was khaki only on the sides were red and yellow butterflies. And she had on her white Reebok classics that were air brushed with red and yellow butterflies. And here hair was in a messy ponytail.

I walked over to our vanity and put on some light make up and then curled my hair in a messy ponytail. (Have no clue what a messy ponytail is my 17 year old cousin who is a girl and who I think dresses very well is giving tips on what Emma and Manny should wear. Thank Goodness she is on break the same time am on break and thank goodness that she can spend the night. One last thing am a 13 year old boy who is getting clothes ideas from has 17 year old cousin)

I put on my clothes and shoes then Manny and I walked up the stairs for breakfast.

As Manny opened the door I could smell eggs, waffles, bacon, sausages, oatmeal, cream of wheat, (don't know the difference between cream of wheat and oatmeal) toast, pancakes, hash browns, doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, biscuits, bananas nut muffins, French toast sticks, fried ham, 3 cheese omelet, and English muffin, and sweet rice.(Emma is not a vegan – vegetarian in this story)

"Good morning girls. Snake and I thought that it would be nice to have a big family breakfast in honor of you guys becoming 18 and Snake and I moving out" Spike said while walking over to the table and putting 3 year old Jake's bib on him so he won't get food on his new clothes.

"Thanks you guys" Manny said while sitting down and grabbing a huge plate of bacon and sausage.

"Yeah thank you guys" I said while taking a piece of toast and putting some butter on it then put some grape Smukers (?) jelly.

We talked about the move and where mom and Snake were moving to.

"So your mom and I are almost ready to move out of this place. We just need to pack Jack's things up and tomorrow we will rent a U Haul truck to get the stuff to the new apartment" Snake said then took a drink of his coffee.

"Really? I mean I haven't seen any boxes in the living room at all" I said kind of concerned that they were all most done packing, but did not have any thing packed up in the living room, kitchen, or dining room.

"We are packing the stuff in the living room and dining room tomorrow and we are planning on leaving you guys with the kitchen appliances" mom said then wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Ok" Manny and I said in unison.

"Have you two asked any one to move in here with guys yet" Snake asked.

There it was the question I had dreaded and kind of hoped they would **_NOT_** bring up.

"Yes actually. We have asked our new boyfriends" Manny said in a very perky voice then I thought she would have.

"Boyfriends? When did this happen? Who are they" Snake questioned.

"You know them. They went to Degrassi and you taught both of them" Manny said.

"Ok. Did they come to the party yesterday" Snake asked again.

I looked at my mom for a little support and luckily she was staring at me two.

"Snake honey ease up on them" mom said.

"Dad Manny is dating Sean Cameron" I said then look for a response.

"That's great Manny honey Sean is a great kid. Who are you dating Emma" mom said in happy tone that I knew once she found out I was dating Jay Hogart.

"I am dating Jay Hogart. Now before you guys freak out I would like you to listen to what I have to say. Jay and I did have a thing going when I was a junior at Degrassi, but we have both got that STD taken care of and if we do have sex it will be protected. Now that I have said what I need to say about the STD I need you guys to know that I like Jay a lot and if the time comes and this like turns into love and he ask me to marry him I will. Now you guys can't stop me from dating because as of yesterday I control my own life. Now I know you guys probably have a lot to say now say it" I said so that they know they don't control me.

"Emma sweetie the last thing we would is stop you from getting together with the person that you feel you may want to marry" mom said then came over and hugged me.

"Your mother is right we can't stop you from going for the person you want. We love you and would never try to stop you from going for someone you want to be. And like you said its tour life and we can't control you any more" Snake said then walked over to join the hug.

I guess Manny was feeling like this was a family moment so she walked over and joined in the hug.

We all broke apart and finished breakfast and Manny and I walked outside to go on with our day.

"Call Jay so he can pick us up" Manny said while taking out her phone. I will call the movie theater and see what's showing.

"Ok" I said then pulled out my phone and dialed Jay's cell number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey baby" Jay said after he picked up his phone.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing" I said while sitting down on the steps of the front of house.

"Nothing just sitting on the couch thinking about you and moving in with you and sleeping next to you and waking up next to you. So of course you called for a reason what's up" he said.

"Oh that's sweet. But I called to asked if you and Sean would like to go to the movies with Manny and me" I said.

"Ok we will be there in 15. See baby" he said.

"Ok sweetie. Bye" I said then hung up.

"They will be here in 15" I said to Manny.

"Ok" Manny said then sat down next to me.

**Chapter End**

**I am done with chapter finally. I started writing this at 1 in the morning and now I am done with this at 10 30 at night. Please enjoy because it took me to long to write this. Next chapter will be a Manny POV so I can a least start the Seanny part of the story. Please review. Special thanks to flowersinthespringtime for being the first to review to the first chapter. Same thing applies here first reviewer will get the chapter named after them. And if any of you guys are on Bebo or Tagged here is my screen name Bo-Jones.**


End file.
